unexpected
by FluffySexySesshy'sAbbs
Summary: Some of bela's old friends from arazona come in for an unexpected vist. bela never told the cullens about them. what will they think? rated T for nowjust to be safe. based durrin twilight befor prom all of bella's injerys are healed.please read and revie!
1. Old Friends

**Sorry it is sort but i really hope you like it!!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

It was just a normal day we were {I mean I was} eating lunch in the cafeteria. Edward next to me, Alice on my other side and jasper next to her. Across from me was Emmet with Rosalie on his right. Edward was playing with a lock of my hair. Alice was talking to Rosalie about a dress she just bought from France. Emmet and jasper talking about how bad the school sport teams are and how they really suck!

I loved these days they were as normal as you can get having a vampire for a boyfriend. I let my mind wonder to my life before them, a much less dangerous life. I thought about my old friends. How funny they were, how they loved to pick on my and how much I loved hanging out with them. I started to get sad because I hadn't seen or talked to any of them in a really long time. I just realized how much I really miss them!

"Bella? Why are you so sad all of a sudden? Did we do something to upset you in any way?" Jasper asked concern clear in his voice.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me [except Rosalie of course]. Curiosity burning in all of their rich golden eyes. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize anyone else was paying me any attention.

"No. I'm fine." I said felling kind of guilty. Because I haven't told any of the Cullen's about my old friends. Not even Edward! But it's not like they asked about my friends specifically!

"Don't lie to us Bella. What is wrong?" Edward asked

"Really it is nothing." I said glancing at my watch "We've got to get to class." I said well I quickly picked up all my bags and rushing to class.

The rest of the week past rather uneventfully. The weekend was normal. I spent all my time at Edwards. Only going home to cook and sleep [in Edwards's arms].

It was Monday. I was standing in the lunch line with Edward behind me. I was about to get my food when I heard music _**{A.N Sandstorm by the Basshunters}**_Everyone else in the cafeteria seemed to hear it as well and looked to the doors leading to the parking lot. Right at that moment 14 guys ran through the doors with a boom-box in one of their hands. They all looked around the room till they saw me. They all ran over to me stopping about ten feet away, music still barring from the boom-box. I recognized all of them the first moment they stepped through those doors. My friends from Phoenix

A really skinny guy with brown hair that went down to mid neck, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a bright orange shirt with a giant eye in the middle jumped into my arms. He rapped his arms around my neck, legs around my waist and buried his face in my shoulder. I was surprised to say the least. I stumbled back a step or two. But did not fall over! I rapped my arms around his back and hugged him close to me.

"Jason!" I yelled happily, so very glad to see on of my best friends!

An average height same as Jason only this guy had a bigger build with short curly blonde hair died a very faint blue came over and pulled Jason off of me and pulled me into a huge bear hug. Shawn!!!!

At this point every one in the room was staring at us. But I didn't care! Shawn let go of me and I ran over to the other guys passing all of them. I ran strait into the awaiting arms of Nick. Who picked me up at the waist and held me in the air while he spun us both. I was laughing at this point with one of the biggest smiles on my face. Nick was normal height with spiked up black hair. He had a certain skin tone since he is half black half Korean. He was wearing a white button down shirt [not tucked in] with a black skinny tie and dark blue jeans. Nick was smiling as well as soon as he put me down all the other guys squashed me in the middle of a giant group hug.

"Bella? You know these guys?" Edward asked shock clear in his voice and on his face. Everyone was looking to me for an answer.

Oh shit! I forgot about every one else in the room! What am I going to say to Edward? How am I going to explain to all of the Cullen's that I keep part of my past a secret?!

_________________________________________

**I actually used my friends to be bella's old friends. i wont use thier last names. but i thought that wold be cool since they are pretty cool people. and as you will find out latter they ar pretty protective of me wich is bella in this story. so the relationship between the guys and bella is the relationship between the guys and me.i hope you like it!**

**nice review please! i know my spelling and wrighting can be bad but i had a thouht about this one night ad desided to wright it down.**

**love-**

**Katie :)**


	2. Introductions

Bpov2part

"Oh! Uh yeah. I know them! Their friends from Phoenix. This is Edward my boyfriend." I said in a rush of nerves and panic.

I felt a wave of calm and security wash over me and nodded my thanks to Jasper. I looked over to the guys and the Cullen's. The guys seemed tense as did the Cullen's but the also looked shocked and curious. Edward looked all those things and he looked mad and protective. But I don't know why there was no danger for me here. Just a room full of teenage kids and five vampires. You know the usual.

Alice was the first to move or speak. She smiled and walked the few steps over to were I was standing with the boys. Who were usually still. I normally have a hard time getting them to talk one at a time let alone be completely still and silent! This truly is and remarkable day in history!

I glanced at them expecting them to be drooling over Rosalie or Alice. And Shawn and Jason to be drooling over Edward, Emmet, or Jasper. But no they were all staring daggers at Edward. I forgot how protective they were of me. Oh God! I just know they are going to have one of those talks with both him and me separately.

"Hi! I'm Alice, Bella's best friend and Edwards adopted sister! It's so nice to meet you!" She said very enthusiastically.

I sighed inn relief and introduced all the boys

"Alice this is Jason." I said while gesturing to him. They shook hands and said hello. It went like that while I introduced all the boys to all of the Cullen's. Till I got to Edward. The guys only nodded and continued sending him death glares.

"Well! Well! Looks like our little Bella here has been keeping secrets from us!" Emmet yelled slapping Edward on the back.

By this time the cafeteria was whispering away about what they thought was going on. Lauren and Jessica were no doubt spreading horrid rumors about the boy me and the Cullen's. God I really hate this small little school and the people in it some times!!

Everyone laughed at Emmet comment excepted Edward and me. I blushed and down felling guilty and of course embarrassed. Edward looks hurt and upset. Hurt probably because I keep this part of my life from him. Even when he told me all his darkest secrets, even when if the Voltri find out it could cost him his life and his family's. Angry most likely at me for the same reason. Another wave of guilt washed through me when I thought of that.

The bell rang signaling fifth period. Biology. I could not be alone with Edward right now he would want an explanation one that I am not ready to give yet. And even worse he would be really pissed with me!

All the people in the cafeteria pick up their stuff and made their way out and tow their next class. Leaving the boys, me and the Cullen's in a very awkward silence. I was surprised that Jasper wasn't helping us out with a little of his emotional magic.

Nick walked over to me, picked me up by my waist and through me over his shoulder. I yelped in surprise making Edward walk towards us to stop nick. But I stared laughing and put up my hand to tell him that what nick was doing was fine.

Nick laughed to and whispered in my ear {not knowing that all the Cullen's Edward especially could of course hear him} "looks like you got yourself an overprotective boyfriend Bella-boo"

I don't know if it was the overprotective part or the horrid nickname that made Emmet snicker or if was a bit of both. Witch ever it was it annoyed me to all hell.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" I yelled squaring in Nick's arms. I really hated that nickname and he knew it!

"Yeah Nick! Don't call her that! You know her name is Flower Child!" yelled Alex Nick's younger twin brother {not identical}.

"Oh no! It's Jessica!" Shouted Gorgey

"NU UH! It's SOPHIE! Called Sam in an annoyed voice

"OH MY GOD! You're all retards! And you're wrong! Witch makes you dumass retards! Her name is GINNGER! Isn't it Ginger?" yelled Willy

I just laughed through the whole thing!

"Actually you are all correct. Those are all my name. I will respond to all of them. But my favorite one is Flower Child." Alex smiled at that. "It's the one that started it all! Now let's get out of here and catch up!" I yelled

All the boys grunted in agreement. Yeah now that's the guys I love! Yelling and grunting like all teenage guys should! Or at least my teenage guys.

"Bella skipping school?" asked Emmet half joking half astounded. As we left the school.

"Dude! Bella here's been skipping school since sixth grade! Man! Do you even know her? I bet you also think she's instant, never done anything wrong, that she's clumsy and can't sing of dance!" shouted Jamie

All the Cullen's again wore shocked expressions of their perfectly beautiful faces!

SHIT! AGAIN! He really needs to learn to keep his mouth SHUT! I am going to have to have serious talk with the guys about staying quiet and thinking before they speak! And I am going to have a talk with all of the Cullen's about my past. Oh and some how explain to them why I didn't tell about it earlier. Even when they told me their past when it was really hard to think about let alone talk about!

CRAP!!!!

_**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! And what I should make happen next in the story I am having a bit of writers block so if you could help me out that would be awesome!! Thanks again!**_

_**And a special thanks to **_

_**Lilliangreen**_

_**Besty-boo-2**_

_**TinyandAnnoying**_

_**DragoonShana**_

_**TEAMedwardFORlife2013**_

_**And epically ravenlovestwilight!**_

_**Love **_

_**-Katie Wink**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here it is!!! SO SORRY about not updating sooner! I am just a lazy bum sometimes! Its true ask my friends! So hope you like it!!!!!!!**_

"Jamie! You really need to shut up!" I yelled as we walked from the cafeteria to the parking lot were all our cars were parked. Edward's silver Volvo, Rose's red M3 convertible, Reese's 14 setter black 4 wheel drive jeep.

Then I saw it

In the parking lot in between Edwards Volvo and Reese's jeep was my baby! My prize possession. I had worked my but off for fore summers to save up enough money to get her and she was totally worth it! But when I moved to forks I new my dad would have a fit about me ridding it. Because to him and any one who didn't know how to handle one my baby was very dangerous. But that was part of the fun. If you haven't noticed yet I am very attracted to danger! A to a lot of people that's what black blade was danger. Oh how I have missed my Harley Davison!

I squealed like Alice going on a moth long shopping trip with me and me being actually happy and excited about it {like that would ever happen!}. And that's saying something! Everyone jumped a bit in surprise at my sudden out burst that to them came for no reason. I flung myself onto the seat and started stroking the leather.

The guys {not the Cullen's} were just standing there smiling and laughing to themselves. Probably about how insane I can be sometimes. But I could tell that they were expecting my reaction to be something like this but they have never heard me squeal. Especially not that loud, I guess I got it from Alice. Stupid little pixie!

"You like your surprise, Bella? Or should I just take it back to Phoenix and sell it for parts? I bet I could make quite a bit of Mon-"Reese teased but I cut him off by smacking him on the back of his head. I hit him pretty hard too. No one talks about my baby like that! He instantly shut up like I wanted, knowing full well that if he ever did that I would gladly kill him with my own two hand. But he did after all bring her up so I need to thank him in some way, and that way is not to smack him on the back of his head. So I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you so much for bringing her up her to me!! I am thrilled to see my baby again!" I said smiling and gave him another kiss.

"Hey! What about us?! Don't we get any thanks? We helped him get it in and out of his jeep! But no! No love for any of us! Besides Reese over there what about me or Ryan, nick, Alex, Jason, Shawn, Jamie, Chris, wily, Sam, Gorgey, hank, Zach, or even your favorite ME!!! "Complained a very upset oggie.

"Oggie you said your self twice! And you know I don't have favorites!" I said.

All the guys rolled their eyes! "Hey! What?! Why did all of you roll your eye at me?! All I said was that I don't have favorites which I don't!!" I ask a little upset that they would all roll their eyes at me when I am telling the truth!

"Oh ppppllllleeeeaaassseee!!! We all know you have favorites! And we all know you like nick the most! Than Alex his brother! So don't even try to lie to us! And you think we don't notice how you talk to nick and Alex the most! It hurts us that you think were too dumb to figure it out!!!!" Zach said really upset! Dang I didn't relies I did that! I felt really guilty now but that guilty was replaced with peace and comfort. I nodded my thanks to jasper. He smiled in response.

"I am sorry guys! I really am! I didn't even relies I did that! How about we go talk about it at home?"

"Yeah ok." They all agreed and got into the jeep waiting for me to lead the way home.

I turned to the Cullen's and they all stared at me waiting for an explanation. I sigh I really didn't know how to tell them about the guys right now. I need to talk to them {them guys} first and then think about it myself before talking to the Cullen's.

"Um Edward you guys would understand that I need to talk to the guys right now. Right? I have not seen them I such a long time and now they are really angry at me and I need to straiten that out as well as explain all this to you. I just need some time I am a little over whelmed right now."

"They are not really mad at you Bella. Just a little upset that's all. Most of them are confused. Probably about us and our relationship with you. It is nothing for you to worry about." Jasper reassured me. While he was talking he slowly walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Physical contact makes his affect on people so mush stronger that I felt completely at ease.

"Thank you jasper. That really helps to know that. And thank you for helping me with my feeling it is greatly appreciated!" I walked over to were Edward was standing off to my right. "Are you ok with me explaining thing to you later after I get things straitened out with the guys over there?"

"Of cores I am, love." He pulled me into his arms and I raped my arms around his waist. Edward pulled away slightly to look into my eyes and then leaned in so that his smooth cold stone lips could press agents mine. After a second of that blissful moment I heard a loud horn honk and I pulled away to see the guys glaring at Edward. I laughed and pulled out of his iron grasp. Walked over to my baby and started her up and off we went. The guy's jeep right on my tail.


End file.
